The Story of Kelly
by Sensula
Summary: Kelly is a genius. And the god child of McGee. When she gets kidnapped by the Mafia by accident, she gets a taste of what the field is like. And she likes it. What happens when she joins the team? This is her crazy story. Later x-over in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally posted on NCIS official fanfiction website, but I decided to repost it on fanfiction. So, this is just one story, that's why it's so long. It's actually a whole series (not completed yet), so, have fun reading and leaving comments. **

"Have a good day at school, Kelly. Please listen to Mr. Jones and don't torment the students." "I'll try to, mom," said the girl, flipping her dyed hair over her shoulders as she got out of the black sudan.

Her mother kissed Kelly's cheek and said, "Your father and I might be working late tonight. Can you take care of yourself tonight?"

"Sure. See ya, mom," Kelly said, not really listening. Mrs. Korran ducked into the black limo and closed the door.

The moment the car turned the corner and disappeared from view, Kelly blew out her breath and walked across the street to the cafe. She sat down and pulled out her chained dog collar from her side bag as a waiter walked up.

"What can I get for you, miss?" he asked, raising his eyebrow as Kelly put on her collar, the chains rattling against one another.

"Coffee, please. Black." she said, pulling on her fingerless lace gloves.

"Coffee, miss?"

Kelly looked up and sweetly said, "Yes; coffee. Black, if you please." He nodded and left.

Kelly watched the other students enter the building opposite her as she put in her skull earings. They were like little soldiers that barely challenged themselves in everyday lives, let alone at school. It irritated her that people went to college and never bothered to apply themselves to their work.

"Can I join you?" Kelly looked up at a tall woman decked out in black clothes and lace, chains, and skulls. Her lips were painted black and her black hair was put up in pony tails. She had a small black vintage umbrella, black elbow length vintage gloves, and a black canvas bag hanging off her shoulder. Kelly noticed other tables that were empty but didn't question the woman's reasons for joining her.

"Sure. " she said, shrugging.

The waiter returned with her coffee and set it down before raising his eyebrows at the new arrival. "Would you like something, miss?" he asked. The woman shook her head and the man left. Kelly studied the woman for a while, getting the feeling that she'd seen this woman before.

"I don't see that many goths around here. Shouldn't you be in school?" the woman said.

Kelly smiled. "I hear that a lot, but I don't have classes today."

The woman stared and said, "What school do you go to?"

"I'm in college, miss."

"Really? And you look only 15." The woman extended her hand and said, "I'm Abby Scuito. Well, Abigail, really, but everyone calls me Abby."

Kelly shook her hand and smiled as the name and face clicked in her memory. "Kelly Korran. So, you're Abby?"

"Yeah." Abby said, smiling.

"McGee told me about you." Kelly said, sipping her coffee.

"McGee?" Abby asked.

"He's my godfather. It's a my-parents-knew-him-and-he-became-my-'relative' sort of thing." "Cool. So, how are you in college?" Abby said, leaning back in her chair.

"Skipped grades and have been getting my degree in investigation and computer analysis." Kelly leaned back, as well, and smiled at Abby. "This isn't a conversation that I usually have over morning coffee."

"Well, having unusual conversation usually builds up to an even weirder conversations and that leads to weird friendships."

Kelly giggled. "That it does." She spotted someone walking on the opposite sidewalk. "Oh, there's McGee." She waved and a man crossed the street, a camera strapped over his shoulder.

"Kelly, why aren't you in school?" he asked once he was by their table.

"No classes today, and I can ace those finals with my eyes closed. Mr. Jones doesn't really appreciate my talents." Kelly said.

"Maybe because you made his system crash with a virus." McGee said.

He raised his camera and took a picture of the two. "You doing scrapbook again, McGee?" Kelly asked.

He smiled and said, "No, Kelly. You two just look like sisters and it's interesting. We still on for our hacking lessons?"

"You're teaching a 15 year old how to hack?" Abby asked, looking at McGee.

"Well-" he stammered, his face turning red.

"I bullied him into it, Abby. He teaches me and I give him advice on women." Kelly said drinking her coffee.

"Really?" Abby said, leaning closer with a conspiratorial smile. Kelly leaned forward.

"Well-"

"Hey, Abby, we better get to work before Gibbs gets mad." McGee said, hastily moving to Abby's side. He looked over at his charge and said, "You could use this opportunity to be studying, Kell."

"Yes, Nanny McGee." she said sarcastically.

Abby smiled and said, "See you around, Kell." The NCIS agents left, leaving one civilian goth girl at the cafe's table, coffee becoming cold. Kelly pulled out her laptop and practiced her hacking skills on the fake program McGee had set up for her to use.

She was halfway through a complex equation before her computer beeped at her to notify her of a mistake. She leaned back in her chair and closed her laptop. Even for a 15 year old genius, hacking was complicated.

She finished her coffee and placed a few bills on the table. Kelly put her laptop in her bag, swung it over her shoulder, and walked down the street. Might as well go and see what Barrey's doing. Barrey owned a goth store that was rarely closed. So, it was a surprise to see the dark windows of the store. She tried the door and found it unlocked.

"Barrey?" she called out as she close the door behind her. "Barrey? Why are the windows dark? Are you having a black out sale?" Strong arms reached out and grabbed her. Kelly opened her mouth to scream, but a hand muffled it.

"Quiet, or you will die." the voice had an Italian accent and Kelly froze. "What are you doing here?" the voice asked.

"I-i came to s-see Barrey for some n-new earrings." she said softly. She saw a huddled mass in the corner and said, "Barrey? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kelly. But, damn, girl. Why skip school today?" the mass said, looking up at her. Kelly looked down, ashamed. Suddenly, Bon Jovi's 'It's my life' stared to play. Her restrainer grabbed her phone.

"Spill about us, girl, and you'll never see your sweet 16." he hissed then handed her the phone. She nodded and opened it. "Yeah?" she said.

"Hey, Kelly. You okay? You sound breathless." Abby said.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I almost got hit with a car and your call was a little bad on timing. How did you get my number?"

"McGee gave it to me. Anyway, you wanna get some drinks later?" she asked.

"I hope you mean coffee. I'm too young for any other kind of drink. And, no. I can't, Abigail. I'm visiting a sick friend." Kelly closed her phone and the man took it.

"Load them into the car and check the girl's things," he said, pushing her to someone else.

Abby closed her phone and looked up at McGee. "She called me 'Abigail'. That's so formal." "True." McGee said. He stood up from his seat. "Kelly never calls people by their first name, except when her parents fought over her...changes. "

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Her attire, you mean?"

"Yeah. They weren't thrilled to have a daughter dressed in says full names when she's in trouble...I'm going after her."

"Whoa, McGee. We investigate armed forces. Kelly isn't armed forces and neither are her parents, from what you've told me." Abby said, placing her gloved hands on his shoulders.

"Abby, she's my responsibility. Kelly Korran is my godchild and I promised to watch over her." McGee said, staring into Abby's eyes.

"Wow...Your loyalties are deep. That's so sweet." she said.

"Who's loyalties?" Gibbs said, walking in with a Caf-Pow for Abby and a coffee for him. "McGee's," Abby said, taking the Caf-Pow. "Kelly Korran's missing. I called her for drinks and she said she was visiting a sick friend." Gibbs paused only momentarily at the name. One could almost miss it.

"Kelly doesn't have any friends. She advanced too quickly to make any." McGee said, opening his laptop.

"She called me 'Abigail', Gibbs. She must be in trouble, according to McGee." Abby said. "Who is Kelly Korran?" he asked, sipping his coffee.

"McGee's godchild."

"Godchild? McGee?" Tony said as he and Ziva walked into the forensic's lab. McGee put the cafe picture up on the big screen and DiNozzo smiled. "It's an Abby mini-me."

"That is Kelly Korran. Her parents are major operatives in the pentagon." McGee said, continuing to type on his laptop.

"I can see why she would be kidnapped." Ziva said. "She checked out of the program a few minuets ago."

"What program, McGee?" Gibbs said, looking at the screen.

"I set up a fake program for her. She's learning how to hack and the program is her practice. She got through one of my sets before she messed up on a diversion."

"She sounded breathless of the phone. Maybe she'd been running away from someone." Abby said out loud.

"Kelly would have dropped her attacker. No, he surprised her and threatened her." McGee said. He suddenly stopped typing. "Barrey."

"Who?" DiNozzo asked, his face looking confused.

"Barrey owns a goth shop open all hours. She goes there all the time." McGee said, turning his typing to another task. "They say he's connected to bad things."

"DiNozzo, get a background on this Barrey." said Gibbs.

"Right, Boss." Tony left.

"Ziva, go check out the store. Abby, you and McGee try to track down Kelly if you can. Find her." Gibbs said. McGee continued to type.

"Don't worry, McGee. We'll find her." Abby said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Kelly sank into the van's upholstery and watched her capture as they talked to one another in Italian. Barrey was next to her, bleeding from a head wound above his left ear. He still hadn't said anything to her and his silence disturbed her.

Kelly sat with her hands in her lap. Two more men were seated behind her. One was younger than the others. He looked about 18 or so. She hadn't gotten enough of a look.

The motion of the moving car rocked her into a slight doze. The car stopped a few minutes later, but she didn't wake fully. Someone lifted her up in his arms. She opened her eyes and blinked slowly. She looked up to see the youngest captor hold her. She squeaked and squirmed out of his arms.

Two other men were pulling Barry out of the car and walking him over to a farm house. He looked over and motioned to the road. Kelly knew that look. Run and he'd handle himself. She didn't like it, but she turned and ran toward the dirt road.

A man stepped out of the shade of an oak and grabbed her arm. She kicked out at his knee, but the man sidestepped and threw her over his shoulder and strolled into the farmhouse.

"What is that?" a new voice said. The man dumped Kelly onto a couch. She quickly smoothed her skirts over her legs. "A child? What use is a child to us?"

Kelly looked over and saw another man. He was sitting on a kitchen chair, leaning close to Barrey, who was tied to another chair. The man had short black hair and cool green eyes that looked Kelly over.

"She walked in on us. We had to bring her." said the man who had dumped her so unceremoniously. The other looked at her and nodded.

"Hello, little girl. I'm Commander Greg Mandra. This is a little family set up." Kelly scooted forward and crossed her ankles.

"Hello." she replied.

"May I ask why you aren't in school?" Greg asked.

"I don't like school." she answered plainly, "It's not challenging enough for me."

Greg stood and leaned over her. She paled and scooted back against the couch's armrest. "You're advanced in your years, child." he said after looking into his eyes for a while.

"Yes, sir. I'm a senior in high school." Kelly said nervously.

Greg nodded and handed her a remote. "Go ahead and watch TV. Barrey and I have some catching up to do."

She stared at him. "You're not going to kill me?"

"No. I have a girl about your age. Nah. Just watch some TV and we'll fix you a snack." Greg said, moving toward the kitchen.

"I won't trust your food, you know. You could poison it or slip a date rape drug into my soda." Kelly said, glaring at him defiantly. He turned back around and smiled.

"Child, we're not gonna kill or rape you. You are here because there was a screw up from my men." He looked over at the other kidnappers. "This was Jonah's first run, too."

Kelly followed his gaze to the youngest of the abductors, the one that had lifted her out of the vehicle. She got a good look, now that she wasn't being hurried off to some unknown place. His hair was black, pulled back with a hair tie, had light green eyes, light skin color, and about a foot taller than Kelly's height, and she was really tall for a girl her age. He stared off into space in a focused attention stance. Kelly looked back to Greg.

"Why is Barrey here?" she asked. Greg sighed.

"So many questions. 'Barrey', as you call him, stole money from me and my family. We're just asking where he put it." Kelly slid off the couch and walked over to Barrey. He didn't look up. "Barrey...did you take money?" she asked, calmly looking at his bowed head.

"Kelly, you don't understand." he started.

"Did you take the money?" she asked again, a little more demanding. Barrey grew silent. That silence answered everything. "It's amazing what human greed can do to someone. Even someone you think you know." Kelly turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Chips in the cupboard, soda in the fridge, and Jonah can get you a piece of cake, if you wish." Greg said, smiling softly. Kelly put a quick plate together and sat back on the couch under the eye of Jonah and ignoring Barrey. She opened her soda and took a sip. Greg was still staring.

"I know what you're thinking. How can a 15 year old girl make a grown man feel ashamed. I'm not his child, so he shouldn't be ashamed." Greg nodded. Kelly ate a chip and crossed her legs under her skirt in annoyance. "I'm not a senior in high school. I'll be graduating college after finals are done with next week. Full scholarship for computers. I'll get my degree soon."

She paused in her eating. "Barrey's a good friend of mine. I've bailed him out of trouble many times. Posing as his sister, daughter, or niece, I've gotten him many new starts." She looked at Barrey and continued. "He knows Kelly Korran doesn't place her trust lightly on anyone. I depleted resources giving him new lives." Kelly turned her gaze to Greg. "If he did steal the money, I'm not stopping you anything short of murder."

He stood up, turned the TV monitor on, and pressed play on the VCR. The picture showed a masked man crouching next to a safe. He looked around and raised a gun at a young boy walking into the room. The boy's lips moved to say something and the masked man fired. The boy fell and was still. The man pulled his mask off and Kelly gasped as Barrey shot the boy again. Greg turned the tape off. "Danny's still recovering. Demetre stole $100,000." Greg said.

Kelly drank her soda slowly to stall time. Once she got over the shock of seeing the shooting, she said "Why didn't you go to the police?" Greg smiled.

"Well, technically, Kelly...my organization doesn't-"

"Exist." she finished for him. He nodded and My Chemical romance started singing 'Teenagers'. Kelly pulled her phone out of her bag, where one of the men had put it. "Hey, McGee. I was wondering when you were gonna call."

"Are you all right, Kell? You called Abby's full name." McGee sounded worried.

"I'm fine. My...friend's doing much better. Fever stopped and heart about normal." Kelly ate another chip calmly.

"Kelly, what's going on?" McGee asked. Kelly looked over at Greg. Her volume was up high enough for him to hear.

"He on our side?" he mouthed. What side was that? The one that's about to bust Barrey, or the one that kidnaps kids? Kelly nodded. "Go ahead."

Kelly smiled and stepped outside. "McGee, you are not going to believe this! Barrey is really-" "Demetre Googa, an ex-operative of 'controlled criminal activity'. Mafia, at best guess." said a new voice.

"McGee, you put me on speaker phone!" Kelly said. The voice laughed. "You're Tony DiNozzo, aren't you?"

"At your service, small Abby."

"My name is Kelly, Tony. Now, about Barrey, or Demetre, what ever he's called. Anyway, He tangled with a mafia boss, stole $100,000, and shot a young boy." Kelly said. She let out a shake breath. "There was a tape...of the theft and shooting."

"You okay?" Abby's voice asked.

"yeah...I'm just not use to shootings of humans." Kelly said.

"Where is Demetre?" It was Gibbs, or she thought it was the voice of Gibbs. He sounded like the leader.

"He's inside the house tied to a kitchen chair. Really funny, actually. Looks like he's getting ready for some exotic sex act or something. Legs tied up and everything." Silence came from the other end of the phone. Kelly sighed. "There's someone else there...right?"

"This must be Kelly Korran. I thought I'd meet the person who's caused the upset in my NCIS team." The woman's voice was smooth.

"This must be Director Shepard." Kelly said.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Not at all. Just surprised to hear such words from a young girl's mouth."

Kelly smiled. "I'm very interesting, Director."

"We're tracking your phone, Kell. Well see you in a few minuets." Abby said. Kelly could hear computer keys tapping.

"Can't wait," she said.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she spun around. Demetre was holding a gun and blood covered his shirt. His eyes were glazed over in a daze. "You...you little traitor. How could you sell out your old friend?" Demetre grabbed her shirt and lifted her off the ground, her cell phone falling to the ground wordlessly. "15 years old, almost a college grad, and no friends. You've had a pathetic existence, Kelly Korran." he said.

Kelly paled, but steadily said, "I know, but I've got one thing to say to you." She held up McGee's NCIS badge that she'd swiped from him. "Demetre Googa, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of a minor and stealing $100,000 dollars from Commander Greg Mandra." His eye grew wide and he dropped her. She landed on her bum, still holding the badge out as if it were a shield.

"You're NCIS?" Demetre said.

"Yeah, Demetre. I've been on your case for a while." she lied. Kelly watched as he stared at her. He was still, then he raised his gun.

"I have to kill you. He'll want me to kill you." There were tears in his eyes.

"Who? Who, Demetre?" Kelly asked softly. He ignored the questions. "I tired to save you. He told me to kill you when he found out how smart you are...but I told him you wouldn't find out." The tears were falling freely. "I loved you like a daughter, Kelly. I'm so sorry I'm so stupid and week. Your brother would have been stronger." He pulled the trigger and the gunshot rang through the air, making Kelly flinch. Demetre fell over, dead. A bullet hole was in his head.

Kelly looked at her friend's body and the smell of blood overcame her sences. "Kelly! Kelly! Are you okay?" It was McGee's voice coming from the phone. Kelly looked at the hone and picked it up with shaking hands. Bile rose in her throat and she puked. Someone held her hair back as her stomach emptied.

When she was done, Ziva's voice said, "She's fine, McGee. Just needs some rest." Kelly looked up and Ziva smiled encouragingly at her. She closed the phone and handed it back. Kelly took it and stood up.

"McGee said he wants his badge back when we get to NCIS." Ziva said. Kelly laughed softly and looked back at the house. The door was open and she walked through it as Ziva pulled out her own phone to guide Ducky to their location.

Greg was laying in a puddle of blood with Jonah kneeling next to him with towels. Greg twitched under Kelly's gaze. She walked over to him and he smiled at her. "I'll be okay. Doc'll fix me up and I'll be up on my feet. You and your friends better go. My group will fix this problem." Kelly looked into his pained gray eyes and nodded, squeezing his hand.

She picked up her bag from the couch and walked out to Ziva. Thankfully, she didn't ask any questions as they slid into the car. They drove to NCIS and got in the elevator to go up. "I have no doubt that McGee has called your parents." Ziva said.

Kelly nodded absently. "Do you think...the director would let me be an agent?" she asked softly. It had felt good to have the badge in her hand and having that power. The elevator doors stopped and opened. The two of them walked out. Kelly saw McGee as he got up from his desk. She ran into his arms and hugged him.

"You okay?" he said, looking at her face.

"Not everyday a guy dies in front of my eyes." Kelly said. She looked up at a woman with spiky cut red hair and a business suit. "Ma'am." Kelly said.

"Ms. Korran." Kelly smiled. It sounded so adult like. "I believe you took an agent's badge." the woman said.

Kelly blushed but said, "It served me well."

"We heard. Good job. It was so good, that I'm offering you a spot on Gibbs's team."

Kelly stared. "Truly!"

Director Shepard smiled. "Yes. You're resourceful, quick, and you're almost done with college." Kelly smiled and hugged the director. She froze and pulled back, embarrassed.

"Sorry, ma'am."

"It's alright. But keep on your toes around this bunch." the director smiled and walked up the stairs to the next floor.

McGee smiled at kelly and said, "All right, Kelly. Your first job."

DiNozzo walked up and said, "Now we've got a mini goth Probey."

"Be nice, Tony." Ziva said.

"She's not going to carry a gun or be in the field unless absolutely necessary," Gibbs said. Kelly nodded. She looked at him and he smiled. "Welcome to the team."

Abby came running over from the other elevator and hugged Kelly. "Oh, we were so worried. But now you're on the team and we're going to have so much fun! We can drink Caf-Pows and get tats-"

"No way. I am not letting my god child get a tattoo." McGee said.

"Can I get a skull and rose?" Kelly asked, smiling at her godfather.

"No daughter of mine is going to get a tattoo."

"Or work at NCIS." Kelly looked to her left and saw her parents walking out of the elevator. Mrs. Korran gripped Kelly's arm and pulled her to her side.

"You deliberately skipped school and then you were kidnapped." Mrs. Korran scolded.

"That last part wasn't part of the plan, mother. Besides, I'd actually like to work for NCIS It will challenge me."

"We got you into that school to be a programer." Mr. Korran said.

"No, I got into that school because I could hack a system in 35 seconds when I 10. I know that you want me to follow you and mother, but I like NCIS. So, ground me until I'm dead, but I'll just come in and do my job." Kelly said, staring her parents down.

"Do you know what this job could do to a child's physic?" Mrs. Korran asked, staring at her defiant daughter.

"Yeah. The pressure could drive me crazy, I could crack, I could be a victim of any number of mental cases. I'm taking that risk. You can support or reject me." Kelly folded her arms and she looked down right unnerving.

The Korrans looked at one another and her parents said, "We expect you home every night at 10, at the latest." Kelly nodded to the condition and waited until they'd left to sigh and sink behind McGee's desk.

"Cold shoulder." he said.

"She could be almost as scary as Gibbs." Tony said.

Gibbs leaned down to Kelly's level. "If they come back here because you violated any of their terms...I'm grounding you."

She met his eyes and said, "Yes, boss." He nodded and returned to his desk.

Abby leaned down and whispered. "What color rose?"

End

***Note: NCIS does ****not**** hire anyone under the age of 21 or above the age of 35. This story could ****never**** happen. Probably. Contact NCIS for more information. All original characters are property of 'NCIS'. Kelly Korran and any other original characters are the property of the writer of this fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This story was originally a separate story, but I modified it and am adding it as a chapter.**

_**One Month Late**__r_

Kelly waited for the elevator to stop and walked off on her level. She was very aware of the adults watching her procession work. It could be because she was dressed in a black skirt, a black shirt, long red and black stripped stockings, and a pair of knee high black shoes, with a coffin shaped backpack thrown over her shoulders. Or it could be because that she was an agent on Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' team of NCIS. She was the youngest NCIS agent ever at just 15. Correction; at 16. Today was her birthday.

She walked over to her desk, next to McGee's, and set her bag down. She'd been working at NCIS for a month and felt confident at her post. She hadn't gone into the field yet, but had helped solve at least two cases of murder and one of theft. Kelly leaned back in her seat and stared at the empty desks. It was rare for her to be in this early, before anyone else, but she'd had a gut feeling something was going to happen today when she'd woken up. Hopefully she would be a part of whatever happened and be able to help in the field; not just in the lab when Abby needed help. Someone placed a medium Caf-pow on her desk and she looked up to smile at Gibbs.

"Morning, Boss." she said, sitting in her seat properly, crossing her ankles and sitting up straight.

Gibbs smiled back and handed her a small black box with a red bow on it. "Happy Birthday, Kelly." he said. Kelly took the box and opened it. A shiny new NCIS badge lay in the box on red tissue paper. "It's from the Director. She believes you are ready for it." he said. Kelly took it out and clipped it to her waistband. The weight of the badge made her feel more part of the team. She looked up.

"Thank her if you have the chance, sir." She picked up her drink and took a sip. The caffeine kicked in and Kelly shook her head as the sensations of artificial energy hit her system.

"Don't drink too much, Kelly. You'll be bouncing off the walls tonight," McGee said, walking in. He leaned over and ruffled Kelly's hair. His eyes fell onto the badge and he smiled at his godchild. "Congratulations. On the badge and also becoming 16," he said.

"Thanks, Tim." she said.

Gibbs' office phone rang and he picked it up. After a moment of listening, he set the phone in the cradle and looked at them. "We got a case. Grab your gear." he said. Kelly reached for her regular backpack, eager for her first day in the field, but Gibbs said, "Not you, Kelly. You have someone waiting in the lobby. He's on his way up." He grabbed his own bag and said, "You better talk to the Director on this one." Kelly raised an eyebrow. Gibbs usually knew what was going on before anyone else.

"Who is it?" she asked as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

A tall young man walked into the area and toward their section. His dark black hair was pulled back in a pony tail and his light green eyes landed on Kelly. His tan skin was familiar and he stopped in front of her, ignoring Gibbs and McGee. "Miss Korran." he said, bowing to her slightly.

She stared at him for a moment, then said,"Mr...Jonah, correct? A friend of Commander Mandra?" He straightened and smiled. A real smile. It was the first one she'd seen from any of Commander Mandra's men.

She'd seen them tailing her ever since she'd been pulled into their operation last month by accident. It didn't bother her, but she was curious as to why she was being tailed. Though happy to see his handsome face again, Kelly knew his presence here spelled out something bad.

"Why do I have the strangest feeling that you are not here for a social visit?" Kelly asked, motioning to the seat opposite her desk. Jonah nodded and sat. Kelly turned to McGee and said, "Gibbs is going to leave without you soon, McGee. Go, I'll be fine. I'm an NCIS agent, remember?" McGee looked at her then turned and left, heading toward the elevators. Kelly returned to her desk. She sat down and adjusted her skirt before giving Jonah her attention.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Jonah, that you need to approach me and dispose of your posts of tailing me?" she asked. Jonah smiled.

"Miss Korran, Commander Mandra is worried about you. But this is a discussion for the presence of Director Shepard. Shall we go to her office?" Jonah asked, standing up and waiting for Kelly to stand, as well. She got to her feet and walked up the staircase to the second floor. They came to the first door of Director Shepard's office and entered into the reception area. Cynthia looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, Special Agent Korran. How can I help you?"

Kelly smiled at the title and said, "I would like to speak with the Director, please. It's very urgent."

"I'm sorry, Kelly, but she's in a conference at the moment and then she'll be off to lunch with the CIA director. Sorry." Cynthia said. Kelly frowned.

"And I'm sorry I'm going to have to do this." she said. She walked past the reception's desk and into Director Shepard's office.

The red haired woman looked up from her pile of paperwork and smiled. "You've been picking up Gibbs' habits, haven't you?" she asked.

"At least it's only walking into your office and not drinking that vile stuff he calls bourbon." Kelly said, smiling.

Jonah followed Kelly into the office and closed the door. "Director Shepard, I am Jonah Divaldy. I work with an organization that has taken it upon themselves to protect Ms. Korran-excuse me-Special Agent Korran. During our investigations into her back ground, we have found many agencies wish to get their hands on her. Our organization would like to post a man with Agent Korran during her work hours."

Director Shepard steepled her fingers and said, "Uh-huh. May I know the name of this organization that is so interested in my agents?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Jonah said politely, "but we wish to remain secret about who we are for public relation reasons. Do we have your permission?"

Shepard raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, it does seem fair to ask Special Agent Korran what she wants done." Kelly looked up. She'd been overcome by the change of 'Ms. Korran' or 'Ms. Kelly' to 'Special Agent Korran", that she had zoned out, only half listening to what was being said.

"Well, Director," she said, "I don't like having people follow me around, but if you think it's best, I will follow what ever you choose."

The director nodded and said, "Very well. Mr. Divaldy will be assigned to you, Special Agent Korran, until you are well away from any danger."

"Yes, ma'am. And thank you for the badge." Kelly said.

"I thought it was time you became officially part of the team." Shepard smiled. Kelly and Jonah turned to go, but Shepard said, "One moment, Mr. Divaldy. I'd like a word with you. Kelly, you are dismissed."

Kelly looked at Jonah for a split second and then left. Cynthia stared at her after she'd closed the door. "Sorry, Cynthia. I had to talk to her. I promise I won't do it again unless it's an emergency." Kelly said.

Cynthia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right." she said, smiling.

Kelly left the office and walked back to her desk. A little pop up was blinking on her screen. She clicked it and found a picture of Abby's smiling face. Under it was the message 'Come on down. I've got a birthday surprise for you.'

Kelly smiled and wrote back 'And I've got one to share with you.' She clicked Send and waited for Jonah to get back.

He came down the stairs and approached Kelly. "So. Are you going to tell me what the trouble is? And are you my shadow?" she asked. Jonah smiled at her questions.

"I can't tell you why we're watching. But I am your shadow, Ms. Korran."

"Call me Kelly, okay? We'll be working close, so you might as well call me by my name. Alright, Jonah, we're taking a field trip to Abby's lab." She stood up and headed to the elevator in the back. She pushed a button and rotated her neck.

"Sore muscles?" Jonah asked as the doors opened.

"A little. My mattress sucks and I don't have much time to go shopping." Kelly said, walking into the elevator. The doors closed after Jonah entered and walked around to her back. "What-" she began, but Jonah placed his hands on her shoulder and started to massage the tense muscles. "That feels good." she said, closing her eyes.

The motions got deeper, loosening the tense muscles in her neck and shoulders. The doors dinged as they stopped at Abby's level and Kelly opened her eyes. She walked forward as the doors opened.

An cheerful jazz song played as they walked around the corner and into Abby's lab. Abby turned around and automatically hugged Kelly. "Happy Birthday, Kellster! You're sweet sixteen. And I have the perfect gift." She turned away and walked over to her desk past the sliding doors. Kelly saw Jonah look around the lab.

"Yeah, it's impressive. Abby loves it." she explained.

Abby came back with a big black box and placed it on the table she usually put substance samples on. "Go ahead and open it. I saw it and thought you." Kelly smiled at Abby trying to control her excitement and opened the white box. She folded back the tissue paper and lifted out what was inside.

"Oh, Abby." she said, looking at the black dress. It had a red sash tied around the waist and spaghetti straps to hold it up. Kelly held it up to her and looked down at it. It stopped at her knees, flaring out with a black lace petticoat sewn under the main skir. "It's beautiful." Kelly said, looking up at Abby's beaming smile. She put the dress down and hugged the smiling forensic scientist. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I knew this one was better than the one Gibbs wanted to buy for you." Abby said.

"Gibbs was buying me a dress? Why were you guys shopping for me?" Kelly said. She knew something was up. First the badge and now a gorgeous dress.

"You don't know?" Abby said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out something that looked like an invitation. "Everyone's been invited to a ball tonight to celebrate the anniversary since NCIS, or NIS, was formed." she said and then spotted Kelly's badge. "You've finally got your badge, like the Director said she was going to do, and you can go. It was suppose to be a surprise, so we asked your parents not to tell you. Well, are you surprised?" Kelly smiled.

Abby must have swallowed down fourteen Caf-Pows! if she was this wired.

"Yes, Abby, I'm surprised." she said and then looked at Jonah. "You'll have to get a tux, Jonah." He nodded and Abby turned to look at him.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Abby, this is my shadow for a while, Jonah Divaldy. Jonah, this is Abby Scuito, NCIS's finest forensic scientist."

"Ms. Abby." Jonah said, bowing. Abby looked at him, then turned to Kelly.

"What do you mean 'shadow'?" she asked. Kelly looked at Jonah for any sign of permission. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Apparently Jonah," Kelly said, about to tell the truth but didn't want to scare anyone, "is thinking about becoming an NCIS Agent and wanted a tour of our facility. He'll be shadowing me around for a while, seeing as I'm closer to his age. Think Gibbs'll be mad?"

Abby shrugged and said, "I don't know. Oh, I got you some high heeled sandals and a purse to match your dress. You'll look fabulous and I can do your make-up."

"Just go light on the dark colors, Abs." Gibbs said, walking in. He handed her a Caf-Pow and turned to Kelly. "You like your gift?"

"I love it. Oh. Gibbs, Jonah Divaldy. Jonah, Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. My boss."

Jonah extended his hand. "Sir."

Gibbs just stared at him for a moment and then turned to Abby. "You got something for me, Abs?" he asked.

"Yeah. The guy's tox-screen from the blood you sent over, came back full of coke. He definitely overdosed." she said, sipping on her new drink.

He turned and said, "Kelly, you and your shadow, follow me."

They walked into the elevator and Gibbs pushed the up button but stopped the contraption a few moments after starting. He turned to Kelly and said, "What trouble did you get into?"

"I don't know, boss. You'll have to ask Jonah. He's tight mouth about it." Kelly said.

"It's for your own protection." he said.

"Then tell me what I'm suppose to look out for. I have eyes and can see things." Kelly argued, looking at him.

"The people after you are trained so you can't see them. It's my job to keep you safe." Jonah said, staring at Kelly with no emotion showing.

It irked her that he thought her too much of a child to keep a huge secret from her. Secret. The word stopped her and she calmed herself. There was a secret and she would have to find it out later. Now, she had to be the agent and calm herself. She took a deep breath and turned to Gibbs. He was watching her but showed no expression.

"Will he be with you long?" he asked.

"Unknown, boss." she said calmly. He stared at her for a moment.

"You make sure he doesn't interfere with your work, Kelly." He started the elevator moving again and Kelly sighed.

Today wasn't what she'd imagined this morning. She didn't think she could have ever seen this coming. The doors opened and Kelly returned to her desk. McGee was staring at his screen, his lips moving as he wrote in a computer code.

"Boss," he looked up and then said something about a bank statement that was in the name of a dead petty officer. Kelly didn't really listen.

She was thinking and took out a pad of paper and a pen. She began to write down her thoughts in shorthand. Someone was keeping a deep secret from her, and not just Jonah. He seemed to be only following orders, so she couldn't blame him for that. Not much, anyway. What could be so much of a threat to her?

She stared at her paper and last month played in her head. Demetre pointing a gun at her and saying-Kelly paused and stood up. Jonah stood as well, but she raised a hand to still him. "Just going to the bathroom." she explained and quickly disappeared into the bathroom and into a stall.

She sat down on the toilet and stared at her hands. Demetre had mentioned a brother. How he would be stronger. But there was a problem. Kelly was an only child.

She reflected back to the times when she'd see siblings fighting or playing together and when she'd ask her parents why she didn't have a brother or sister. They'd go really quiet and then say that they were happy just having her as their child. If Kelly really had a brother, why had she never heard of him or even met him? Was he the danger Jonah was trying to hide her from? But why? The questions swarmed in her head and she finally left the stall.

She walked over to the sink and splashed cold water onto her face. Kelly looked at her reflection in the mirror. She thought that becoming 16 would come with the regular worries of getting her permit then her license, boys, work, and then back to boys again. That's what regular girls did.

But she wasn't like regular girls.

She was an NCIS Special Agent, with a degree in computer forensics and coding, could hack into government systems, and had a personal shadow following her every move. There was nothing normal about that.

'Leave it alone', a voice in her head said. 'It's none of your business. You'll learn when it's the right time.' Kelly sighed and dried her face. She'd have to face the facts later, when she was ready. She left the bathroom and found Jonah standing outside of the door.

"You okay?" he asked, looking a little concerned. It was kind of sweet.

Kelly had seen many bodyguards on some of the high senator's kids. They didn't show any emotion and weren't really interested in their charges on a social level. Jonah was new to his post, it was clear now. He was trying to impress her with his professional air, but he was still worried about her. She smiled and nodded.

"Just needed a break. Come on, we've got a case to solve. This man was found hanging from a wire and an ounce of coke in his pocket." Cases like these could be anything from suicide by overdose and hysteria to framed suicide by a drug dealer worried the victim had gotten too close to a truth.

Kelly sat down at her desk and listened to the team's 'campfire', as DiNozzo called it. As the information was given, the petty officer looked guiltier and guiltier of committing suicide by drug overdose. Kelly looked at his service record and knew it piled everything against him.

So many arrests of drug possession in his house. Most of the time, the roommate had answered the door and search warrant. Kelly stared at it. Too many arrests to be a coincidence. She looked at his status of single and realized that he lived off base for some reason with a man who was a civilian building contractor. Someone who wasn't related to him.

Kelly turned toward her computer and began to type quickly. Her eyes scanned the words on the screen as they scrolled up and finally she stopped her typing to read what she'd found. She reached for the phone and dialed the number on the screen, hoping she wouldn't find what she dread. This kind of humiliation could cast badly on the petty officer's family if her theory was right.

"Yes?" an elderly voice answered on the other line.

"Is this Father Brian?" Kelly asked.

"Yes. Who is asking?"

"I'm Kelly Korran, sir, of NCIS. I'm calling on behalf of Petty Officer Peter Brian, your son." she said in a low voice.

"Is he okay?" the elderly man asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm afraid your son met with an untimely end. I'm sorry, Mr. Brian, but your son is dead."

There was a chocking sound on the line and the man said "How?"

Kelly swallowed hard and said "Drug overdose."

"No," the man said, "Peter would never do drugs. It must be that no good-" Father Brian cut off what he was about to say.

"Mr. Brian, please. I need to know who your son was involved in." Kelly said. She needed to know if she could force her theory away or not.

"...Peter wasn't...traditional in his tastes of relationships. That is, to say, he was homosexual. He didn't tell anyone. The 'don't ask, don't tell' rule, right? He'd have celebrated his three year anniversary with his good for nothing boyfriend."

"What was his name?" Kelly asked, looking at the file on the screen. An angry man stared at her with a prison number under his name.

"Dylan Otto Evens. He's a big drug addict and has a record for dealing drugs. He would always have Peter cover for him. Do you think he did this to my boy?" Father Brian said.

"I'm not sure, sir. Thank you for the information. We'll catch the bastard." Kelly said and hung up. She looked up and noticed everyone looking at her.

"Well?" Gibbs asked.

"Petty Officer Peter Brian had a home off base with Dylan Otto Evens, a known drug dealer and addict...because they had a relationship together. Evens was Brian's boyfriend. That was the petty officer's father and he said Evens made Brian cover for him on drug offenses. I think that Brian got fed up with his useless boyfriend and tried to turn him in for dealing. Evens got mad, somehow held Brian down while injecting him with an overdose, killing him. He then put Brian on the wire where people would think he died in a coma after the rush was over."

There was silence and then Gibbs said, "Load up." The team slid guns and badges out of the cabinets and headed toward the elevator doors.

Gibbs tapped Kelly's desk and said "good work" before sliding into the elevator.

"How did you know?" Jonah asked. Kelly looked at him.

"Brian was doing fine with money and could have stayed on base in a dorm or small house. Instead, he takes a house off base and shares it with a man known for drug association. Followed by how many times he was caught with drugs in his house, but his system was always clean, it was so obvious, anyone would have missed it or written it off to some cover up drug. But none of that was in his blood. He didn't fight the accusations of drug possession, either. So, either he was as clueless as a stump, or he was covering for his roommate and not many people do that just for a roommate unless they cared about them. But to cover for as many times as he did, Brian must have loved Evens." Kelly rested her chin on her folded arms and sighed. "I wished I'd been wrong. This is going to hurt his family. The humiliation will be too great to face for them."

"Why?" Jonah asked. Kelly looked at him and handed him Brian's file.

"He's Catholic. His father is the priest of their church." she said, gloomily. Jonah looked at the picture and then closed the file.

They sat for a few hours in a soft silence and then Abby's pop-up appeared on Kelly's computer, telling her to come down so she could get ready for that night. Kelly clicked back an 'OK' and got up just as Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, and McGee came back.

"You were right, Kelly. Evens confessed to everything." McGee said.

"Dude was really crying." Tony said, putting his gun away.

"Too bad Brian didn't have better taste." Ziva said.

Kelly nodded and headed toward the elevators. Jonah was behind her, soundless on the carpet, and Ziva joined them. "Abby's holding my dress, as well." she said. The doors opened and they stepped in. "Are you alright?" Ziva asked, seeing Kelly roll her neck.

"Yeah. My shoulders are a little sore, that's all." Ziva reached behind Kelly and pinched a muscle somewhere on her back. Kelly's shoulders loosened up and she sighed.

"Better. Thanks."

"Solving a case doesn't always there's a happy ending, Kelly. We solve them because it's right." Ziva said and Kelly realized that it was true. The family might be shamed by the knowledge of their son's death, but at least they knew that the man who'd killed their boy had been brought in. That was bigger than they could ask for, in her book.

The elevator doors opened and Abby took their hands. She shot a look at Jonah and said, "You can't come in, Jonah. Girls only. Go to autopsy to get a tux because they won't let you in without one." She then pulled Ziva and Kelly into the lab.

Their dresses were already hung up in the far back and they slipped into them quickly. Abby did Kelly's make up while Ziva did her own. Being an assassin, and knowing how to kill a man with a mascara brush twelve different ways, Kelly could see why Ziva wouldn't want anyone getting close to her with any kind of make up tool. It took an hour, but they were all set to go and made their way to the team's area.

The men were dressed in tuxedos and Director Shepard was dressed in a nice dress as well. "Are we all ready?" she asked. Everyone agreed they were ready to go and they head out of the building and into a limo.

Kelly felt nervous as she sat on the seat next to Jonah. This was her first government dinner filled with her peers. She'd attended others with her parents, but this was different. She wouldn't be considered a tag along. She was an agent, now, and had to act like one.

The ride seemed forever, but the others didn't even notice it and kept talking to one another. The limo finally stopped and Kelly felt her heart speed up. Jonah helped her out of the limo and placed her hand on his arm.

"Don't worry. Relax. I'm here to help you." he said in her ear. Kelly took a breath and smiled. "You look wonderful." Jonah said as he led her inside the great hall of the building.

A man took her jacket and she gripped her shadow's arm, thankful that he was there.

She looked at him and said, "You don't look so bad yourself. But can you dance?"

His eyes twinkled dangerously and he said, "I'll try my best not to trip and fall."

They were led to their table and the celebration started. Speeches were made, food was served, and then music was played. Jonah stood and offered her his hand. Kelly tried not to dance in public, anymore, if she could help it. She'd was taller than most girls during school, and could easily pass as years old than she really was, but that made self conscious of her body. She hesitated for a second.

"Trust me." Jonah said, leading her onto the floor after he'd captured her hand. A waltz played and Jonah expertly moved her across the floor. Kelly felt the eyes of many people watching her and began to pull away.

"No, Kelly. One dance. You've got to give me one. Then we can go home." he said, turning her. Kelly followed his marks and soon began to enjoy herself. Jonah paused and then slowly dipped her as the song closed.

She looked into his eyes and saw trust there and something that she couldn't name. It was gentle and soft, though. Jonah pulled her up and said "Now, don't you feel better?" Kelly smiled.

They stayed for a few more songs, everyone wanted to dance with Kelly to congratulate her on her birthday, and then took a cab back to Kelly's house. Her parents were off on a month security thing, leaving her alone in the large place. She walked to her door and turned to Jonah.

"Are you going to come in or are you going to stay around the perimeter?" she asked, remembering the reason he was by her side in the first place.

"We'll be watching your place, making sure no one comes too close that's not welcome." Jonah said. He bowed and kissed her hand like an old time gentleman. "Good night, Kelly."

"Good night, Jonah." she said as he rounded the corner. She put the key in the lock and opened the door. It was dark, but she closed the door and turned on a couple of lights and gasped.

A tall man, about 28, was sitting on her couch and smiling at her. His hair was the blond her hair had been before she'd died it, he had the same eyes as her, as well. He was dressed in black and his smile was perfect. "Hello, Kelly. You look beautiful." Kelly was speechless. "What? Don't you remember your brother? It has been years." he said. He got off the couch and hugged her. Kelly stared at him and then fainted.

*Note: The original characters of 'NCIS' are property of 'NCIS'. The original characters of this fan fiction are of the writer.


End file.
